Umbrella's Carlos
by Ivytika
Summary: Carlos was captured by Umbrella instead of Jill. Jill and Angie are with the convoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Jill and Angie are with the convoy. Carlos was captured after Alice left them and he went after her.**

Carlos P.O.V

Watching from a security screen I see blue eyes as they snap open as if waking from a bad dream. Her face… Her face is so familiar yet so foreign. It's not perfection, but it's close. Umbrella calls her ALICE. From the camera angle it looks like it's raining but I know it's not. I know she's lying in a shower. The camera flashes to a different angle. She's naked. I take it back… She is perfection. But I can't think that. She's an experiment. Nothing more. A traitor to Umbrella and the woman who tried to turn me against them.

Albert Wesker walks up next to me.

"How realistic she looks wouldn't you say Oliveira?" He asks with no emotion.

"I suppose." We watch as she finds the red dress on her bed and the note from Spence, the agent assigned to guarding the Hive with her. My job consists of making everything she encounters as close to the original as possible and I am a designated consultant for all things Alice related for Umbrella along with head of The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, basically Umbrella relies on me to help end the reign of the undead. I take notes on how the Alice clones interact with their surroundings and make mental changes for the next batch of clones to test her agility and thought process to make her as Alice-like as possible. We watch as she enters a long corridor made entirely of glass. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything. Alice told me once that this is where the leader of the commando team, "One", and other members of his team died. It's obvious that Alice knows something is wrong but she doesn't know what. How could she? She doesn't remember anything. Wesker leans towards the screen, enraptured by the Alice clone.

"I've got a good feeling about this one." He says to no one in particular. I have my doubts. So far very few of the clones have made it past the grid room. I don't see why this one should be any different.

The lights dim. She knows something is happening. She turns back towards the entrance, but the door is already closed. A horizontal beam of laser light travels down the corridor at high speed. It starts out like Alice told me the first beam started, at ankle level and then rises to the chest height. It's headed straight for Alice and I look away. I know what she is, what she's done, but a part of me can't watch her die. I never can.

"Incredible." I hear Wesker whisper. I look back to the screen. At the last moment, Alice leaps into the air…. And stays there! She is hanging from an air vent in the ceiling, her legs pulled up above the level of the laser, the beam only just missing.

"She's never done that before." I say nodding to one of the men on the computers. "Time to kick it up a notch."

A second laser beam fires towards Alice. She jumps into the air again but this time the thin laser wire switches to a grid of fifty interlocking laser lines forming a deadly net. Alice told me this was why it was called the grid room. I wanted to look away. Wanted to miss seeing her sliced, but some part of me refused to do it. I watched holding my breath.

Alice swings her body upwards, kicking the air vent aside and disappears inside. At the last moment I think the laser grid will get her she pulls her head into the air duct above the corridor. It was a close call but it's already better than the others have done. I would release a sigh of relief like many others in the room did, including Wesker, but I knew what came next. I created the scene. I knew more about this set up than anyone else.

I knew she wouldn't survive.

Alice P.O.V

I was having a nightmare. Well no a nightmare might be putting it lightly. This dream was a combination of all things I've faced since the outbreak so it was all very familiar but it had to be a nightmare because it wasn't making any sense. One-minute I was standing in the mansion above the hive, then next I was in the grid room trying not to get sliced into a bunch of little pieces, and then suddenly I was in the Raccoon City Hospital. _"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real."_ I kept thinking to myself. The dream me carefully stepped over the guillotine like blade that dropped from the ceiling when suddenly I heard a click and a mini machine gun was thrown up into the air in front me. As I lay dying on the floor three men in white biohazard suits walked up to me. "Take a sample of her blood…" Isaacs said removing his helmet. Isaacs. Yeah I probably should've killed him. "Then get rid of that." He said motioning to my body.

"Yes sir" some Umbrella agent said. My body was picked up and brought to a lift leading outside, I was walked over to a ditch and carelessly thrown in…. onto a pile of hundreds of other ME's, all killed in horrible, bloody ways.

I awoke with a start. I'd had dreams like this for weeks now and frankly I hope they are just dreams, but, knowing how sick Umbrella is I know they aren't. Whatever they're trying to do obviously isn't working. All I know is that if it's Umbrella and has something to do with me then it can't be good.

As the light began shining over the sandy dunes I packed up my makeshift bed and supplies and climbed on my BMW K1200R. I had a portable radio that I picked up at a police station a few miles back and I've been answering as many S.O. S's as I could. More often than not, I showed up too late, but occasionally I do save people. Currently I was heading out to KLKB radio station in Salt Lake City where I hoped to save a group of seven from a horde of undead. No pressure.

Pulling up to KLKB I knew something was wrong immediately. How? There were no undead in sight. Not one. If I had shown up to late there'd still be a few stragglers. Climbing of my BMW K1200R I took out my guns and slowly walked through the front entrance

" _Bad. This is bad."_ I thought to myself " _I should leave."_ The further into the station I went the worse I felt about it. I could detect the weak strand of T-virus but couldn't see it when suddenly my flashlight hit the back of a woman.

"My baby. Please. Please help my baby" the woman said handing something cradled in blankets to me.

I took the baby and unwrapped it to find not a baby, but a baby doll. I dropped in to reach for my gun.

" _Too late_ " I thought as I heard multiple clicks of guns being cocked " _Way too late_ "

I was surrounded by a bunch of people with guns and the original woman gave a crude laugh

"You bitch," she said. "You dropped my baby."

The woman proceeded to mockingly repeat her S.O.S message while the group laughed. They disarmed me, I considered fighting back but I knew realistically I could kill two maybe even three before they killed me, and restrained me as one of the males brought his knife gently down my body, reaching my shorts. I fought the temptation to gag as he leaned into me

"What you got down there, fishy?" He asked

"I wouldn't do that." I said shaking her head at him

"Shut your mouth!" someone yelled. Obviously they didn't catch my warning.

"Relax!" another said

"Just show the bitch." Yet another said

I decided it was time to end this and delivered a quick kick to the mans' head, snapping his head back and breaking his neck.

"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" the woman said running over to him. "Jesus Christ! He's dead!"

I felt a sharp knock to my head before passing out. When I woke up I realized I was handcuffed in a hole surrounded by obvious human remains.

"There you go bitch," The woman called throwing the keys down to me. "I wouldn't want it to be over too fast" she cackled.

"Open the cage!"

"Let them loose."

"Get up now!"

I heard the distinctive barking of the undead Dobermans " _Of course"_ I thought.

 _ **I'm not going to write this part because I assume most of you have seen the movie and honestly I'm not sure HOW to write it out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Memories**_

 _"Thoughts"_

Everything else

Lots of Carlos, not a lot of Alice, lots of Angela

 **Carlos P.O.V**

 _ **Memory**_

 _ **"Carlos" A voice called out. Alice. She walks up to me with a soft smile on her face. She's beautiful. The moonlight bounces off her, giving her an angelic appearance. It's almost comical actually. She's so beautiful, so delicate, and yet I know she could probably kill me with her pinky.**_

 _ **"Alice what are you doing up? You should be sleeping." I say quietly.**_

 ** _"surprisingly I'm not tired. Must have something to do with dying." She pauses "Jill told me how you planned my rescue and how you almost never slept before rescuing me so if anyone should be sleeping it's you" She says, nudging me._**

 ** _"Someone has to keep watch." I say, smiling down at her_**

 ** _"So let someone else do it. You need to rest"_**

 ** _"Sure. I bet the second I close my eyes Umbrella will rain hell down upon us."_**

 ** _"And when that happens I'll wake you up. Now go get some sleep. I'll take watch."_**

 ** _"Alright. Alright." I say, handing her my gun before walking to the crappy motel we're staying in._**

 ** _"Carlos." Alice says quietly._**

 ** _"Yeah?" I ask, turning towards her. She grabs the back of my neck and kisses me gently._**

 ** _"Thank you" She says when we break apart._**

 ** _"Anytime" I say smirking._**

 ** _End Memory_**

 _"Well that was... I don't know what that was. They told me Alice was a traitor... No I know she's a traitor but I... I can't help feeling like something's... Wrong."_ I think as a slowly wake up.

"...Oliveira report to Dr. Isaacs. Carlos Oliveira report to Dr. Isaacs. Carlos..."

" Yeah yeah I'm coming." I say climbing out of my bed and putting on my uniform. Another day of testing. Another day of killing her. Isaac's been working on some secret project and today I find out what it is. Whatever it is better be important. I lost half my security team assigned to that floor. Walking down the winding halls towards Isaacs lab I see Slater, second in command of the Umbrella Science Division, walking ahead of me.

"Slater!" I call out.

"Oliveira." He says turning towards me.

"Any idea what Isaacs 'Project' is?" I ask, walking beside him.

"That's what I was about to ask you. You're head of security, shouldn't you know?" He asks, smirking at me. "Perhaps Umbrella chose the wrong man for the job. Should I tell Wesker that you're to incompetent to do your job properly?"

"You're second in command of the science division, shouldn't you know? Or maybe Isaacs knows not to trust you?" I ask, returning his smirk. Man I hate that guy

At this point we reach the lab doors.

"Ladies first." I say, holding the door open for him.

"Child." he says bumping into me as he passes. God I really hate that guy.

"You've made 10 trips to the surface in the last 24 hours. All unauthorized." Slater calls out, marching towards Isaacs. "Any trip to the surface, especially to gather specimens, puts my men at risk."

I cough. He ignores me.

"Why do you need so many all of a sudden?" he asks. Ah finally getting to the point.

Isaacs smiles at us. That's creepy. He pushes a button and a glass box that had frosted windows cleared and revealed multiple living dead. One attempts to smash the glass with a chair.

"Isaacs!" Slater screams, jumping back. I quickly grab my gun from its holster.

"My research has intensified." Isaacs says staring at the dead with an almost loving look. This dude is sick. He looks at us with a small smile on his face "Don't worry. They're perfectly secure."

"You're supposed to be domesticating them." Slater stays.

"Sometimes aggression has its uses." Isaacs says shrugging.

I notice multiple small screens on and step closer. They're showing one of the clones. The camera zooms into her face. That Face. Suddenly there's a sharp pain in my head. I gasp and grab it before collapsing on the floor. Neither Isaacs nor Slater notice me. My head feels like it's being split open as memories flood in. Jill. Angie. L.J.. ALICE. Everything Umbrella's done. Creating the virus. Covering the outbreak. Testing on Alice. Capturing me. All of it. Just as suddenly as the pain started, it ended. I look at the screens. She's made it past the Grid and is now in the 'hospital'. I look over to Isaacs and Slater, still arguing. I look over to the living dead. They're wearing uniforms, on a small label sewn in identifies them as "Crimson Heads". _"Sometimes aggression has its uses."_ Isaacs words echo in my head. Oh. Of course. What else. I know what he's using them for. I stand up slowly, hoping not to draw attention to myself as I exit the lab. Once I'm out the door I sprint in the direction of the testing floor.

"Move! Get out of my way! Move it!" I yell, shoving people to the side. I vaguely hear Isaacs and Slater calling me. Finally I make it to the testing floor and I run to where I last saw Alice. Turning the corner I see one of the "Crimson Heads" strangling Alice before she falls to the floor.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" I call, running towards it. He looks at me and starts to walk towards me. I shoot him multiple times in the chest before delivering the fatal shot to the head.

"Carlos..." Alice says faintly, reaching out to me before taking her last breath.

"Alice." I say, kneeling down beside her.

"Restrain him." Isaacs says, walking down the hallway towards me. "Take him to Dr. Gibson and tell her to wait for my orders."

"Yes sir."

 **Alice's P.O.V.**

I wake with a jolt and swing my gun around, looking for anything moving. Unfortunately the only thing moving is my bike as it falls to the ground, smashing to pieces.

"Ugh." I say, falling back onto my makeshift bed. "Carlos." I whisper, staring up at the sky. Another weird dream...or Vision... or whatever the hell that was. I was so close to getting out this time. I could feel it. I want to know what the hell that thing was that killed me. Why was Carlos there? And if he was there where is everyone else? When I left, I left to protect them. I left knowing that Jill and Carlos would take care of Angie and L.J. until the day they die. I hope to god that they're all still alive. Sometimes I think I can feel Angie. Infected... but infected in a different way. She must be so grown up now... 15 years old? So much time has passed since I've seen her. Then there's Jill. Ex S.T.A.R.S. member Jill. Stubborn, hard-headed, Jill. The type of woman that won't give up on you, even if there's no hope. The thought of never seeing my friend again was more difficult than I could've ever imagined. In such a short time we really got to know each other. Then there's L.J... Surprisingly I miss his bad and badly timed jokes. His lack of filter. He surprised me too. And last but not least... Carlos. Ex Umbrella agent and mercenary and one of the best people I've ever known Carlos. The man who's prepared to give up his life to save yours. I remember the first time we met at the school. With my enhanced reflexes I was ready to shoot him the second he opened the door, just as he was ready to shoot me. He was good, almost as good as me and that's saying something. I can't even begin to describe the relief I felt that Angie had the Antivirus. I hardly even knew him and I still wasn't prepared to lose him. Yet it seems I have lost him. Umbrella has him once again.

 **Angela P.O.V.**

"I still don't get it. The world ends, everyone you know dies, and in stead of collecting, oh I don't know, food or weapons, you decide to collect makeup?" I say smiling at K-mart who's fixing her smudged eyeliner in her compact mirror.

"Just because the world ends doesn't mean I should stop caring about how I look Ange." She says, snapping her compact closed.

"Sometimes I'm surprised you're still alive K." I say laughing.

"Ditto virus girl." She laughs.

"Hey Angie! Time for another injection!" Jill calls out walking towards us with my old lunch box Daddy gave me. After Raccoon City Jill became like my mother, always watching out for me. Alice became like my sister, until she left us. Carlos became a second father to me... god I miss him. L.J... Well L.J. is just L.J.

"Coming! Later K" I say, walking to Jill.

"See ya Ange." she says

As I walk towards Jill I feel something... I'm not sure what. It's kind of like there's electricity in the air... like before a big storm. I stop and it's like time stops. Then suddenly I feel drained like someone took all my energy. I collapse.

"Angie? Angela?" I hear Jill's voice coming closer to me. "Angie?! Angel what's wrong? What's happened to you?!" Angel is Jill's nickname for me.

"Didn't you feel it?" I ask even though I know I'm the only one who did.

"Feel what?"Jill asks, hugging me closer to her.

"The power... Jill it's Alice..." I say before everything goes black.

...

 **Later**

I slowly wake up. My body aches and my head hurts.

"...And she definitely said it was Alice?" I hear L.J. ask

"Yeah. I think she's close to us." Jill replies.

"Why do you say that?" A new voice asks. It takes me a moment to place the voice as Claire Redfield, our convoy leader.

"Alice and Angela have always had this weird bond. Something to do with them both being infected. They can sense each other somehow." Jill says

"Has anything like this happened before?" I hear K-mart ask

"No but I think something's changed. I don't know what but I hope it doesn't happen again." Jill says. I can hear the worry in her voice.

"It wont" I say, sitting up.

"Hey Angel. How you feeling?" Jill asks softly.

"You really scared us there girl" L.J. says smiling.

"I'm alright. A little sore. And I've got a headache. but other than that I'm fine." I say, grabbing the glass of water beside my bed.

"How do you know it wont happen again?" Claire asks

"I don't" I sigh. " But I think it was an accident. Alice's powers have grown since she left us and I think she sensed me and accidentally linked us."

"So how do we stop it from happening again?" K-mart asks

"I think we should find her." I answer.

"What? Why?" Jill asks me. "She left us for a reason Angie and because she left we lost Carlos too." Here she sounds a bit bitter "Besides even if we do find her we don't know if she'll stick around this time?"

"I know" I sigh again. "But it's the only thing I can think of Jill."

"Right well we can talk about this in the morning but for now you need to rest" Claire says, nodding to me.

As everyone leaves me for the night I lay there wondering. _"Maybe Jill is right. Alice left us before. If her powers truly have grown then maybe she won't even chance coming back with us. I have to know though. I have to see her"_ With that last thought I drift off to sleep, dreaming about the days when our family was whole.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Carlos P.O.V.**_

 _Shit_. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have done that. Slater chose four men to lead me down to Dr. Gibson. Four men. Not sure if I should be insulted or not.

"Out of the way!" Slater calls to the agents that are standing around gawking.

"What's going on?"

"Isn't that Oliveira?"

"What did he do?"

"There's nothing to see here. Move along." Slater nudges people out of the way.

We take a right. Then a left. Then another right. Finally, we're nearing Dr. Gibson's office. We come to a stop in front of a sliding door while Slater scans his badge and enters his code. The door slides open with a hiss and one of the guards pushes me in.

"Honey I'm home!" I call out.

A tall slender woman with long dark mahogany hair steps out from behind a screen, blowing on a cup of tea. Dr Abby Gibson, Umbrella's finest on Biology and expert on Physiology. She acts as a doctor and occasionally has some input on what scientists like Isaacs experiment with. My fiancé.

"Mint?" I guess

"Ginger" She corrects with a smile as she walks over to her desk and sits.

"Ah should've know" I say with a smile of my own.

"If you're quite finished." Slater says impatiently.

"Yes sorry why are you here Slater?" She asks crossing her legs while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oliveira seems to have overcome his programming. He attacked one of Isaacs Crimson Heads and tried to save one of the Alice Clones. You said the serum would make it easier to control him" Slater says

"What?" Abby puts her glasses on and looks at me. "But that shouldn't have happened. Not so soon." She turns towards her desk and begins quickly typing into her computer. "His last injection was only 2 weeks ago. And the serum doesn't _Control_ him. It just makes him more open to suggestion. He still has free will" She turns towards us.

"Yes we'll it didn't work. Isaacs said to bring him here and wait for further instructions. Perhaps it's time to move on to the next stage." Slater said smugly.

"Leave." Abby says looking at him. "I need to talk to my fiancé."

"You shouldn't be left alone with him." Slater argues.

"Then strap him down and get out!" She screams standing up.

Slater and Abby stand there staring at each other. Abby Breathing heavily and Slater looking unimpressed.

"Please Slater. Let me talk to him." Abby begs quietly.

Slater nods to the men holding me and they move me into a back room with machines and a silver table. They force me onto the table and strap down my arms and legs.

"Isaacs will be down here soon to discuss the next step in this," He indicates to me "incident."

Slater and the guards leave and it's silent. Abby stands near the door hugging herself as tears silently roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Carlos. What did you do?" she asks quietly.

"What I had to Abby. I couldn't watch her die. Not again. Not ever." I say

"What about you Carlos? What will happen to you now that you've done that?" She walks over to me and sits in the chair next to me.

"What have they done to me already? Abby I don't feel like me. Part of me loves Alice and part of me hates her. She isn't a traitor. She's doing the right thing fighting Umbrella. What am I doing here Abby?" I ask looking at her.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me through her eyelashes. "Five years ago you helped Alice escape Umbrella, but not before they managed to run tests and implant a chip in her brain. After she left we could track her and occasionally… 'hack' her. We could see through her eyes, hear everything she heard, we knew everything about everyone around her. She knew we were there. A few times we tried to use her to…" she takes a deep breath. "to kill you. We got close in using Alice to kill Angela Ashford but somehow she beat us. Alice was smart in leaving you. She was protecting you. But then Jill went after her and we saw a chance to beat Alice. You all knew Alice better than any of us. Sure we know how her powers work and her physical capabilities but you, her friends, know how she thinks and feels. You had that personal touch that Umbrella never had access to. So we sent out a team to capture Jill and bring her in. We hadn't planned on you being there though. You managed to free Jill and instead we captured you. When we brought you in you wouldn't say anything. Nothing we tried worked on you. We tortured you and put you in simulations and experimented on you and still you wouldn't crack."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" I ask looking at her through narrow eyes.

"For years I've been working on a serum that would give Umbrella more control over people. When they brought you in Isaacs was getting furious. He wanted answers and you weren't giving them. So he took the serum before it was ready and injected you with it. The serum coats your brain and Nano chips attach themselves and basically allow me to program you to do what we want. But the brain is a powerful computer and managed to work around the serum and fight the programing. After a few more tests we managed to make a serum that allows us to alter the brain enough to get what we want. I hid some of your memories and changed others. I turned your allegiance to Alice into an allegiance to Umbrella. You were the perfect agent. Recently though you've been needing a lot more injections than before. I don't know if it's the strain of watching Alice die or if you're just too strong for it but I don't know if injecting you again will fix the problem." Abby stands up and looks down at me. "I don't know what Isaacs is going to do to you but it won't be good." She walks over to the door.

"Abby don't do this. Don't leave." I call from the table.

"Goodbye Carlos. I love you." She says before closing the door.

"Abby! No Abby!" I call fighting against my restraints.

 _ **Alice P.O.V.**_

I wake up just as the sun starts coming up. My head hurts and I feel drained. And to make matters worse my bike is totaled. Great. I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen. I quickly gather up my stuff and prepare for the day, thought of Carlos and the others running through my head.

 _ ***Memory***_

" _ **Hey give it back!" Jill calls as Angie runs by with a can of soda.**_

" _ **Gotta catch me first!" She giggles and runs around me.**_

" _ **Alice you gonna help?" Jill says standing in front of me while Angie hides behind me.**_

" _ **Nope." I smile as Angie makes a mad dash towards Carlos who's been watching them and laughing.**_

" _ **Carlos save me!" Angie says as she launches herself onto him.**_

" _ **Against Jill? Sorry kid I'm not that brave" He says as he pushes her off.**_

" _ **L.J.?" Angie asks hopefully**_

" _ **No way in hell am I going to stand between Jill and her soda." He says raising his hands in a surrendering motion.**_

" _ **Ha! Gotcha!" Jill calls out as she wraps her arms around Angie and the two fall to the ground giggling.**_

 _ ***Later that night***_

" _ **And that one is called Draco, he's the dragon… and that one is Hercules… and that one is Scorpius… and that one…" Angie says quietly to Jill as they lay together on Jill's mat looking up at the stars while L.J. snores quietly.**_

" _ **Hey" Carlos says as he sits next to me and hands me the can of beans. "Hungry?"**_

" _ **Yeah. Thanks." I say taking it from him.**_

" _ **It was good to see them play today" Carlos says looking over at Angie and Jill who are now asleep.**_

" _ **Yeah it was." I agree with him**_

" _ **Don't see much of that anymore." He says still looking at them.**_

" _ **No" I say looking into my can of beans.**_

" _ **But I guess in this world there isn't a lot of time to play."**_

" _ **It reminds me of when things were normal." I say quietly.**_

" _ **Alice do you think we'll ever find somewhere safe? Somewhere they can play like that every day?" He asks me quietly**_

" _ **Do you?" I ask looking at him.**_

" _ **I can only hope. Somewhere the virus hasn't hit yet. Somewhere safe for survivors of this whole thing."**_

" _ **You think there'll really be survivors of this?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.**_

" _ **There's us." He says smiling at me. I smile back at him and rest my head on his shoulder.**_

" _ **Yeah there's us." I say quietly closing my eyes.**_

 _ ***End of Memory***_

I look down to the journal I found at the gas station and flip through the pages, running my fingers softly over Arcadia. A safe place. No infection. A place they could've played like that every day. I close my eyes.

"I found a place Carlos." I say with a sad smile on my face.

After packing all of my things up I start walking thinking again of the group.

 _ ***Memory***_

" _ **Damn it's hot!" L.J. says for the 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **time since the small group began their walk.**_

" _ **Yes L.J. I know it's hot. We all know it's hot." Jill's annoyed voice responds as a small smile appears on my face. That girl does not do well with heat.**_

" _ **Can't we take a break or something?" He asks**_

" _ **L.J. we just started walking. Drink water." Angie says**_

" _ **How the hell are you two still wearing so much clothing?" L.J. calls up to us. I've changed into a light tank top with an open button up shirt on top and cargo pants tucked into my army boots. I look sideways at Carlos. Since leaving Umbrella his attire has changed little. He still wears his black tee-shirt, black vest, and black pants tucked into his black military boots. He catches my eye and smiles before looking back at L.J. and the others who are lagging behind. I glance at them and my smile grows. Jill is wearing a black strapless top and dark blue jean shorts and a pair of half calf boots, Angie has a light blue tee-shirt and white shorts with what used to be white converse shoes, L.J.'s attire was comical as he was wearing an ugly flower shirt with white shorts and tan sandals we found at a shop along the way. Carlos and I look at each other before we burst out laughing.**_

" _ **Hey this was all they had in my size!" L.J. says**_

" _ **No no it looks good on you L.J." Carlos says laughing.**_

" _ **Yeah well not all of us can wear full black in the freaking desert Carlos." L.J. huffs before marching ahead of us. The four of us look at each other smiling and continue after him"**_

 _ ***End of memory***_

I miss being with them. Even in hard times it was easier than this. L.J's inappropriate jokes, Jill's snippy remarks, Angie's moments of teenage moodiness, and Carlos's simple looks that said it all. We we're together… we were…

Suddenly a tingly feeling passed through my body and forces me to stop. There's an infection nearby. There's a lot of it. I hear a bird call out and look to my left. Crows. Lots of crows. I debate silently with myself.

If there's so many circling something, then whatever it is is probably alive and needs help.

If it's alive and there's that many crows whatever it is won't be alive for long.

"Damnit." I say quietly and shake my head as I head towards the birds. Bad idea. But my curiosity is killing me.

" _Curiosity killed the cat,"_ A voice says in my head _"But satisfaction brought it back"_ I finish. Leaning over a dune I see a small collection of trucks, an ambulance, a school bus, A tank truck. Survivors. I watch as trucks pull away before two turn back around to race to the aid of the Ambulance stuck in the sand and the school bus that ran into a pole. Sitting on top of the dune I watch as the birds attack. This group is doing pretty well defending themselves from the attack. I watch as one man climbs up and turns on a… a Flamethrower? This group really is prepared for anything. I watch as a group of birds attack the man and send the flamethrower spinning sporadically.

"Angie no!"

I look in the direction I heard the cry and see a girl frantically running from the birds. Angela Ashford. I don't believe it. I jump to my feet and run down the dune towards her. Looking at her I see a dark haired woman running after her, shooting at the birds with pin point accuracy. Jill Valentine. I gasp as I see the Flamethrower swing towards them and run faster. Finally, I stop. Ten feet from them. I focus on the flames.

" _Don't hit them. Don't hit them. Don't hit them."_ I beg in my mind. The flames slow before fanning out behind them like hitting an invisible force field. _"Yes!"_ I think before focusing on the birds flying around. _"Burn them all"_ and the fire moves upwards, spreading out and chasing the infected birds before burning out. I look over to Angie and Jill to see them both gawking at me and slowly walking towards me. I feel sick and my everything hurts. I collapse onto my knees.

"Alice!" Angie calls out running to me. Jill follows her.

"Alice. You're alright. We've got you." I hear Jill say before everything goes black.

 _ **Angie P.O.V.**_

Everything happened so fast. I woke up to Claire's voice on the walkie-talkie telling us to be quiet and suddenly the infected birds are attacking and we're stuck. I'm not sure how I got knocked off the platform. All I remember is running. I don't know where I'm going. Not the right way if I want to be safe. But something draws me further from the convoy.

"Angie no!" I hear Jill cry out.

" _Run run run as fast as you can"_ A voice says in my head. Suddenly arms wrap around me and I scream as Jill shoots at the birds attacking us. I look behind us and see the flamethrower spin towards us.

"Shit" Jill says as she tries to block it with her body. I close my eyes expecting pain… But I don't feel anything. Opening my eyes, I look at the flames. It's like they're hitting a shield… and then I feel her. Looking around I see Alice staring at us. No not at us. At the flames. I look back to the flames and watch in amazement as they spread out, chasing the virus away. I look back to Alice and see her swaying.

"Alice!" I call out breaking away from Jill's arms and running over to Alice.

"Alice. You're alright. We've got you." Jill says as she walks up and wraps her arms around Alice before she collapses to the ground.

"Help! Somebody help!" I call to the convoy.

"Angie, Jill, what the hell was that?!" Claire yells as she marches up to us.

"It's Alice Claire. She came back to us." I say crying.

"Shit. We need water over here!" Claire calls to the convoy.

"We need to get her into the shade." Jill says from the ground, Alice's head in her lap.

"Uh I know it's been a while since we've seen her but I'm pretty sure she couldn't do that before." L.J. says walking over with a bottle.

"Her powers have grown considerably since she left." I say taking the bottle from L.J. and sitting next to Alice.

"Yeah but…" L.J. starts

"L.J. stop talking and help me get her inside." Jill snaps at him.

"Yeah okay. Right." L.J. says as he gently picks Alice up and he and Jill walk to the shack.

"Well Angie looks like you've found her." Claire says looking down at me.

"Yes. Finally, she's back." I say sighing.

"We need to talk about this though." Claire said quietly

"Talk about what?" I ask looking up at her.

"Angie that wasn't normal. I know you said she wasn't normal but that was extreme. The others are afraid and if it's one thing we don't need it's more fear. Fear kills." She says gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You're right." I say quietly. "But I still think she needs to stay. She and Carlos protected us. We need them both."

"We'll see." Claire says walking away from me.

"Carlos please come back to us." I whisper walking after her.


End file.
